


A New Lease (You are My Love)

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [150]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Bad date, Crushes, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: I have read every single one of your (late) sunday drabbles and MY HEART!!! would love to read klaus/caroline roommates + jealousy :D
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A New Lease (You are My Love)

Burrowing into the couch, Klaus tried not to pay attention to the quiet conversation happening out in the hallway. He’d heard Caroline’s key slide into the door a full two minutes earlier, but she had yet to come inside.

Her date must have gone well for her to linger so long on goodbyes.

Klaus drained the rest of his beer, if only to give him something to do other than wait for her. It’s not like she was waiting on him. He winced at the unfair thought. How many chances had he passed up, so many opportunities to ask her out should he shore up the courage, he dare not count.

Worse, it was _his_ friend that succeeded where he couldn’t. Even fresh off a horrendous breakup, Stefan had managed to casually invite Caroline to a concert, very pointedly not including Klaus in the proposition despite him sitting right next to her.

And now, they were right outside his front door, doing god knows what. He knew what _he_ would be doing if given half the chance. With a sigh, Klaus stood up from the couch; he needed another drink.

When he reached the kitchen, though, Caroline finally opened the door and loudly shut it behind her. He could hear her purse land on the entryway bench, the shuffle of her coat on its hook. “Klaus?”

“In here, sweetheart,” he called out. She walked into the kitchen, her smile taking the wind out of him. Clearing his throat, he opened the fridge. “Want a beer?”

She propped herself up onto the counter, holding out her hand for the bottle. “Thank you,” she groaned. “The hipster venue didn’t have anything without muddled blackberries in it, and you know how I feel about drinking seeds.”

Smirking, Klaus leaned against the counter opposite her, eyebrows raised. “I’m surprised you didn’t give Stefan a list of approved locations ahead of time.”

Caroline glared, even if she seemed to be swallowing a smile. “Excuse you, I’m an old-fashioned girl. I don’t usually let guys see my planning neuroses until a third date.”

“So there is a list?”

Rolling her eyes, she let a laugh escape. “You know there is,” she admitted. “I was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. Obviously, he did not deserve it.”

Klaus chewed the inside of his cheek. “Does that mean there won’t be a second date?”

“He’s still hung up on Elena,” she shrugged. “Kept taking selfies and posting on Instagram, tagging our location and everything, probably hoping she’d bust in, crying with regret.”

While he certainly wasn’t surprised at Stefan doing so, Klaus was overly offended on Caroline’s behalf. “That’s appalling.”

Another small smile lit up her face. “Which I told him, along with a polite refusal of further dates. He took it well enough.”

Klaus wouldn’t have, but he’d have to be able to take her on a bad date first. “No hard feelings, then?”

“Nope.” Her lips popped, curling up when he couldn’t tear his eyes from them. “I’m pretty sure I like someone else, anyway.”

His eyes flicked up in alarm, only to find her grinning at him. Heart pounding in his ears, he shook his head. “I don’t follow, love.”

She crooked her finger for him to come closer, which he obeyed as though under a spell. “Since you already know about the list,” she murmured when he settled between her knees, “I don’t suppose you would mind taking me on a real date, would you? One with actual drinks and conversation not about another girl, maybe with a kiss goodnight?”

Already nodding, Klaus watched her face carefully for any sign of jest. All he saw, however, was a hunger he’d never noticed from her before. And he’s _looked_. “I’m not one for doing things in order,” he said, slowly moving in.

“Good,” she sighed into his mouth, closing that last gap herself.

Tasting like his beer and something utterly Caroline, Klaus couldn’t quite believe he’d wasted most of the night in a jealous wallow. This was far, far better.

She pulled back with another soft brush of her lips against his. Gently scraping through the scruff of his beard, she seemed nearly as dazed as he felt. “I’m not ready to say goodnight, Klaus.”

His eyebrows lifted high, he waited for her nod before lifting her from the counter. No matter what happened when he dropped her on their couch, he promised himself he’d ask her out properly.

_After_.


End file.
